The invention concerns an air conditioning device for making air flow from outside into a building or for making air flow out of a building.
Known in the state of the art are, for example, exhaust air units, which are placed on the roofs of hall spaces and other such and through which the exhaust air is moved through a bank of needle-fin tubes and further out of the building, whereby with the aid of a wall structure formed by the bank of tubes the exhaust air is filtered and heat is recovered from it into a heat carrier made to flow in the needle-fin tubes.
State-of-the-art solutions comprise a fan unit for making air flow into an interior space in an exhaust unit and further through a wall structure formed by needle-fin tubes and out of the building.